legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Feed Me/Git It (Shadow Blot is Hungry/Shadow Blot will help Mewtwo)
Composed by: Alan Menkin Lyrics by: Howard Ashman From: Little Shop of Horrors Lyrics Seymour: Sudden changes surround me. Lady Luck came and found me. Thanks a million for making the magic you do! Thanks to you, sweet petunia...Mushnik's taken a junior! And someday when I own this whole shop, I'll remember I owe it to you! spoken* Aw, Twoey...who cares if I've been on the anemic side these past couple of weeks? So what if I've had a few dizzy spells...a little light-headedness...it's been worth it, old pal.......look, I'm gonna run down to Schmendrick's and get something to eat. I'll see you later. Audrey 2: *groans* Seymour: Oh, boy...here we go again! Twoey, I haven't got much left. Just let me heal a few more days, okay? Then we'll start on the left hand again. Audrey 2: FEED ME! Seymour: *long pause* I beg your pardon? Audrey 2: Feed me!! Seymour: Twoey! You talked! You opened up your...trap, your thing! You said... Audrey 2: Feed me, Krelbourn. Feed me now. Seymour: I can't. Audrey 2: I'm starvin'! Seymour: Oh, boy! Look, maybe I can squeeze a little out of this one, but... Audrey 2: I need some FOOD! *slurps* More, MORE! Seymour: But there ISN'T any more! What do want me to do?! Slit my wrists?! Audrey 2: Mmmmm! Seymour: Look, how about I run down to the corner and pick you up some nice chop sirloin? Audrey 2: Must be blood. Seymour: Twoey, that's disgusting! Audrey 2: Must be fresh! Seymour: I don't wanna hear this!! Audrey 2: Feed me! Seymour: Does it have to be human? Audrey 2: Feed me! Seymour: Does it have to be mine?! Audrey 2: *sung* Feed me. Seymour: Where am I supposed to get it?! Audrey 2: Feed me, Seymour. Feed me all night long. spoken* That's right, boy! sung* You can do it! Feed me, Seymour. Feed me all night long! *laughs* Cause if you feed me, Seymour, I can grow up big and strong! *spoken* Seymour: You eat blood, Audrey 2! Let's face it! How am I supposed to keep on feeding you?! Kill people?! Audrey 2: I'll make it worth your while. Seymour: What?! Audrey 2: You think this is all a coincidence, baby? The sudden success around here? Your adoption papers? Seymour: Look, you're a plant...an inanimate object. Audrey 2: DOES THIS LOOK INANIMATE TO YOU, PUNK?! If I can talk and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?! Seymour: Like what? Audrey 2: Like deliver, pal! Like see you get everything your secret, greasy heart desires! sung* Would you like a Cadillac car? (Whoo-hoo) Or a guest shot on Jack Paar? (Whoo-hoo) How about a date with Hedy Lamarr? You gonna git it! (Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA) How'd you like to be a big wheel dinin' out for every meal? I'm the plant to make it all real! You gonna git it! (You're gonna git it!) I'm your genie. I'm your friend. I'm your willing slave. Take a chance. Just feed me and you know the kind of eats, the kinda red-hot treats, the kinda sticky-licky sweets I crave! Come on, Seymour. Don't be a putz. Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's! Show a little initiative, work up the guts, and you'll git it! Seymour: *sung* I don't know. I don't know. I have so, so many strong reservations. Should I go and perform mutilations? Audrey 2: *spoken* You didn't have nothin' till you met me. Come on, kid. What'll it be? Money? Girls? One particular girl? How about that Audrey? Think it over. There must be someone you can 86 real quiet-like and get me some lunch! sung* How'd you like a room at the Ritz, wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz? A little nookie gonna clean up those zits, and you'll git it! (Git it, git it) (Git it x7) Seymour: Gee, I'd like a Harley machine, toolin' around like I was James Dean...makin' all the guys on the corner turn green! Audrey 2: So go get it! If you wanna be profound, if you really gotta justify...take a breath and look around. A lot of folks deserve to die! (A lot of folks deserve to die) Seymour: *spoken* WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE! That's not a very nice thing to say! Audrey 2: But it's true...isn't it? Seymour: No! I don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry plant! Audrey 2: Hmmmmm...sure you do. Dr. Orin: STUPID WOMAN! *expletive* what a freakin' scatterbrain! Audrey: I'm sorry, doctor! I'm sorry, doctor!! Dr. Orin: Now get the hell in there and pick up your (dash-blank) sweater, you dizzy cow!! Audrey: Yes, doctor! Yes, doctor!! Hi, Seymour. I left my sweater here before. Dr. Orin: Come on, MOVE IT, you little slut!...how d'ya like that stupid dame? Forgets a friggin' sweater! (expletive) if your stupid head weren't screwed on...*SLAP* Audrey: Orin, that hurt! Dr. Orin: MOVE IT! Audrey 2 and Seymour: *sung* If you want a rationale, it isn't very hard to see! Stop and think it over, pal! The guy sure looks like plant food to me! (x3) Seymour: He's so nasty treatin' her rough! Audrey 2: Smackin' her around and always talkin' so tough! Seymour: You need blood, and he's got more than enough. Audrey 2: I need blood, and he's got more than enough. Seymour and Audrey 2: You/I need blood, and he's got more than enough! Audrey 2: *spoken* So go GIT IT! Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music of the Multi-Universe